dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lisa URAQT
Hi everyone! Lisa URAQT here, a of Dragon Roleplaying Adventures Wiki. If you need any help, want some advice, or just want to chat, feel free to click the fancy little "Leave message" button on the top of the screen here and type away! I'll be happy to help with anything, so there's no reason to be shy. I'll check this page as often as I can, so your comments should be answered within a week or less. Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] ---- Hello. I am the last admin of this wiki, which is sort of abandoned. It is nice to meet someone over here, so welcomed. I am joining your story, I like it a lot (I love to play with things like magical serpents, dragons, the Moon and Sacred Fires). I wanna be the child of sun if it is OK for you. I will be adding some material of my own.Innovilizer 14:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. In the greek mythology, the empusas (empusae) are female ghosts with torso of a beautiful woman although they are a serpent or similar beast from the waist down, they laid with young men to suck his blood and devour their young hearts. I can imagine them riding dragons and terrorizing the regions with their dark magic, turning men into his slaves and/or putting demonic snakes into their hearts to make new dragons for their black chariots, sacrificing them to their evil lunar deity. I will be working to expand it.Innovilizer 03:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) hey lisa! Ccbermanzzpedia!(dont have a page here so shoot me :P!) Congratulations! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Lisa! Happy B-wait, it ain't your birthday, is it? anyways, Congratulations on your adoption!--Shade Link 19:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Even though I may be gone from ZP(for blocking Joe on a wiki he doesn't even care about so I can avoid problems with him there), you can still find me here and on some other wikis. I wanted to let you know else you'd find me, cause I recently saw Joe talking to a wikia staff member, telling her a bunch of things, with most of them being lies, so because of that, I still want you to know where you can find me.--Shade So, do you know how to make bots?--'Shade Link ' 22:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you think I could draw some of the characters from Fate? I will try if I can.--'Shade Link ' 20:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Larnzak Would you like to join Larnzak? If you join, you could lead a faction, destroy evil, and much more. Factions without leaders are the Dual Republicans, the Equalists, the Anarchists, and the Technologists. You can join any faction, but could you please lead the Technologists, a leader is desperately needed. Post on my talk for more. One last thing- the current chapter is Rebellion, war has started, and factions are forming governments. The game will progress when 4 people have governments. Baconator42 00:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) you should come here more often its better then ZeldapediaLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 22:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am honestly sorry that this spread to here. There is almost no connection between ZP and DRP. I shouldn't have fed the fire, but....there are a lot of things both of us did that led to it.'-- C2' / 01:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) No problem.'-- C2' / 02:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry too by the way, I guess that I missused this wiki, I do plan to try and start a Scenario at some point, oh and If you like writing check out http://www.nanowrimo.org NAtional novel writing month, Starting on november an International phenomonen will take place, One will be challenged with writing a 50'000 word Novel (Though they are generally lax) my name there is BettsLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 11:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I haz idea What if to solve the problem of nobody ever bieng here, What if when one person comes here and messeges the other users sso that the other users will come hereLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 18:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Im in the process of Messeging my Real life freinds whom I know are into roleplay, I May also make a youtube vid advertising hereLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 13:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) You can join You can make your character, just choose a faction. Here are the three factions: *Alien *U.S.E *Chinese Empire Responce to your last comment: Because you chose the U.S.E, you start off as a military private. You can create a storyline about the character before the teleportation aciident (that took them to gliese 581 d). Note: This is holomanga for some reason I aren't logged in. A Few Questions... Four Q's #WILL you guys join Larnzak? If you weren't joining because there were only 2 characters, I named more. #Does she like me... We talk almost every day, she sometimes stares at me, and she told me a secret (if her never having read Harry Potter counts) #Would pale pink nail polish look good on a guy? #Wanna start a Halloween chain talk message thing? BTW, cool skin. Signed Baconator42 talk Smiles :) Re: Re: A Few Questions Few more details: *If it matters, by we talk every day, I mean we talk almost every day for the better part of the passing period between 5th and 6th period. *By pale pink, I mean not a hot/neon pink, but a more subtle one *I ask because I accidentally made plans for me to paint my nails like as a dare *For a chain letter, I mean a chain letter in talk pages Baconator42 talk Smiles :) RE: x4 5 min. we talk maybe 3 3-1/2 min. By chain letter, I mean llike a chain email through talk pages. Please Delete Maenos and Thaermos, they were just previous versions, I am keeping Larnzak. Baconator42 talk Smiles :) Your questions: 1. Private is like the starting rank in the game, its the lowes tmilittary rank. You can increase your rank through the game (by killing stuff like in all rps) 2. If you want Hello Lisa URAQT, I'm Flamefang, a past Editor of this wiki back in its golden age... I'm glad to see someone else has moved in here as it was basically abandoned after Erick left, i won't be here long but i wish you luck in keeping this site together, just for your information i am the current Bureaucrat of the Pegasus/Constructed Mythology Wiki, a close sister/brother to your own. Should you need help with anything feel free to ask, and of course feel free to visit and edit my own wiki! Once again, good luck... Flamefang 18:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Interesting, i've never heard of Innovilizer... however i've taken a look at most of his comments on here and the way he speaks,as well as most of what he says is extremely similar to Mighty Erick... I'm not really sure if there's a connection but just wanted to warn you that there was a reason Erick left both Dragon and Pegasus... its a long story but if you really want to know i can explain some other time... Flamefang 18:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Well i've just discovered that i have more time than i thought i did so i might as well explain now... This story has two parts 1. Dragon 2. Pegasus Well this wiki began when it was created by a user named Dj1337man, someone whom i've known quite well for at least 2 years now. Although he created it Dj2337man never managed to get very many editors and spent most of his time on Pegasus creating his fantasy universe known as Malicha. As a result Dragon was left, for the first time, abandoned. Dj1337man made a deal with Mighty Erick, the Bureaucrat of Pegasus at the time, where Erick would take command of Dragon and in turn would aid in getting it members. The wiki became a success and Erick's Interplanetary War story got going quite strong, even to the point where I, a member of Pegasus at the time joined in and took the position as Commander Flamefang, ruler of the Martian Empire. So anyway the wiki was going quite well until Dj1337man returned and requested a dramatic change in the wiki's posting structure. To be quite honest i don't remember exactly what the proposed change was, it been a long time... But anyhow Erick got up in arms and after a few heated arguments, decided to leave the wiki and focus his energies on Pegasus. Now most of the wiki agreed with Dj1337man's proposed changed but wanted Erick to stay so we made a petition in an attempt to convince him to return. His only answer was silence for a while until he deleted the petition from his talk page. Now we go to Pegasus. While the above was taking place, Pegasus was thriving. I was posting almost daily and other pages sprang up as editors like Dj1337man and Glaenia expanded their own worlds. Yet at some point last summer a new user created a world and flushed it out with several images he'd gotten off of Google Images. Erick explained that outside images were not permitted and promptly deleted them. Myself, Dj1337man and another newer user Mattkenn3 protested this action, as we felt that our own articles could be made even better if we were given access to outside images, within reason. The result was a tantrum from Erick demanding an end to the conversation we attempted to create with him. The three of us decided to have a Wiki-wide vote to decide on the topic, when the result was almost unanimously in our favor Erick locked down several elements in the wiki, deleted pages that displeased him and even banned a few users who began using outside images. The wiki's talk pages became battlegrounds as Erick absolutely refused to let us edit further. Eventually Wikia was called in and Erick was asked to hand over his powers to another. Erick deleted everything he ever edited on the wiki, left rude comments on the main pages and left, disappearing for a while from the internet. Eventually we detected his return here on Dragon. As administrative rights were handed over to me, i felt that i should make attempts to speak on the Wiki's behalf so that Erick would return. I left a message for him apologizing, but noting that Pegasus was now a democratic system and if Erick was to resume his role as Bureaucrat he would have to bow to the wishes of the editors. Mattkenn3, Dj1337man and even LarsPraestmark(another user) backed me up on this but Erick fled again. We haven't seen or heard of him since. Anyhow, thats the story of how Mighty Erick left... feel free to ask questions if anything is unclear to you... Also should you have an AIM account or an Xfire one you can contact me using my AIM username: Gmatsakis92 or my Xfire username: Flamefang1of1arnor. Flamefang 19:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Invitation I invite you to join the roleplay Escape from the Colosseum, please note that this is my first Setting and feel free to discussLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Irc nowz you don't seem to be noticeing the shout box, but I know your on so pleaze get on irc? btw your TP needs archived.--griff 22:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wheeeeeeeeee, designing templates.... yay... Hi Lisa! My opinion on the templates that you made is that I like them all. I guess I prefer the emoticons a little more because I'm used to it either being +,=, or -, so smiley faces, plain faces, and frowny faces make it feel newer. The Midna (talk) 04:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I saw your template page. the ones with the faces made me smile.Green hat 00:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Yeah, the faces are better :D--'Shade' 11:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) HEY, IT'S CONTRA99!!!!! Hey Lisa URAQT, i forgot my password on Zeldapedia, so I had to make this account instead! you can still refer to me as Contra. And yes, your "Hey, Look, Listen!" joke is still very funny. SheikahMan- "You've been Zelda-pwned! XD" 16:00, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it looks to me like he left, though that doesn't mean we can't continue the story unless he had something very specific planned for it... The Great Interworlds War had no plan and really it turned out alright even if it was a little... odd... Once again i'm willing to join Fate as a minor or even major character whenever one is needed. Flamefang 13:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Well here's a suggestion, what if you started another story almost parallel to Fate with a different character set and locations but at some point both meet up and continue together? I'm writing this after a sleepover where i got around 6 hrs of sleep so really at this point my judgement and idea making faculties might be completely addled but thats what i have for now on that topic... damn i'm tired xD Flamefang 12:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Well you could either create another part of Catalona where the rest of this story will take place, and of course would have to give these characters a reason and/or means to link up with the four main characters, also note the fact that according to Aristotle there were five elements, the commonly known four and Celeste(Latin)/Aether(Greek), what the stars were composed of. Well what if my character took the position of "Aetheral" or "Celestial" Child? And then i had another sorta idea: See i was reading about the whole "Moon corruption" thing on one of the pages here, and was thinking: "What if someone got 'infected' but barely mastered the power that was trying to overtake them?", apparently this idea managed to merge with that of one of my Guild Wars characters so now every time i think of him i get that image ;p. Anyway just one possibility. Of course the other option would be for the parallel story to take place somewhere else, another nation or even another continent idk. Anyway, do note that all of this remains under the "Suggestions" category and at this point is more of a flow of the thoughts i'm having on this topic right now, i'm rather tired again.... i should try that concept called actually going to bed at the right time... gah.... Flamefang 05:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Happy Valentine's day to you too and a happy Chinese New Year, though i think that was yesterday or something... i'm not Chinese so idk ;p Flamefang 19:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks Ok, I will start working, but since It is 10 O'clock at night, I will have to wait till tomorrow--'Shade' 03:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i just put up a page showing what my character would possibly be like for the Parallel story, feel free to comment on it with either praise or criticism, i don't really care which as long as its relatively constructive... Flamefang 23:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang See for me when i'm working on a project or something stuff seems to go one of two ways 1. I start thinking about the idea and expand on it over time gaining inspiration from what i find around me 2. I have an idea and begin to expand on it by writing something and thus like a snowball being pushed down a hill the idea expands as i write, though the actual act of writing is really the necessary push. Its kinda strange and i usually being with the former and sometimes end up finishing with the latter or completely visa versa but i often find that if i don't take the opportunity to actually write something the ideas end up floating away or i just leave it to later and it never gets done ;p But yeah anyway, take your time, its not like i'm going anywhere ^.^ Flamefang 00:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Advertising You know that idea about advertising my story? I tried it on Zeldapedia. Auron Kaizer undermined it. I hate that know-it-all.Green hat 15:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Traaped on gliese 581 d return Trapped on gliese 581 d has became active again. Turn 2 will start in 1 week, unless everyone else decides on their action (the sooner they decide on their character's action, the sooner we can start the next turn) Just to make you notice Lisa, edit now. I only have 5 more minutes. Metroidhunter32 02:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) A small favor I saw what you were doing on your sandbox and I was wondering once you perfect it, you would make one for me. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 20:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat It gets boring when you're not here. Glad to have you back. And thanks /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 16:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I would like British racing Green (go figure) for the top and white for where the text is. oh, and this is the symbol i want > ₪ Thanks /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 12:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Since it's a story taking place in medevil times, how about lucida /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 21:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Ivory and black, please. I have microsoft word 2003, so i have only 1 type of lucida. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 21:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat like i said, ivory and black. And i thought lucida is a form of cursive. If you have any font in cursive that will be nice/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Monotype Corsiva, please /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Looks better than i wanted. You have done me a HUGE favor, thanks /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat TotGI /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Spacer- what? Im sorry, but i dont know what a spacer does. I sound like an idiot/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 18:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I dont know what you're talking about. I never uploaded a spacer. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 01:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat You shall /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 01:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, email sent! Please respond ASAP! Thanks, Flamefang 03:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Reminding you that i sent the email to the address you requested, as said before please respond ASAP, thanks. If you did not receive it just notify me and i'll send another. Flamefang 03:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang block certain pages? Hello how would I go about blocking dm content from players? Halloween Hi, Lisa. I saw that you wanted to tell me something. If you come on the IRC within an hour or so of this message, I should be there. If not, then I guess that we'll have to talk later. Bye for now. The 00:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) what now? The nazisWikia has shot Monaco several times, then decapitated it, and... well, you get the picture. Anyways, what are we supposed to do now? *walks off to the artificial eye store.--'Shade' 23:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's best to hold a forum asking the community. There should be voting rules though, so anybody who is trying to make sure we stay or leave rigs the votes. The forum should last for about a month or so, that way Metroid will be able to vote.--'Shade' 15:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Should we hold the forum? I've talked to the staff, but they aren't going to budge. --'Shade' 14:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Best tell ze Zeldapedians about zhis new code!--'Shade' 14:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Just so you know, I figured out how to display all pages in Monaco. The details are on my "Monaco Trick" blog. -'Isdrak ' 22:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's nice. Unfortunately, I just came on, and it turns out Wikia did something to your Monaco trick. When I attempt to use the monaco trick, I am set to the Oasis skin. Curse you, Nazis Wikia!--'Shade' 18:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've lost it as well. I hate wikia with a passion. User:Metroidhunter32 21:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Now, kids, even when the precise meaning of a word is not clear, you can figure out its meaning by the context of the sentence and the situation the word is used in. This is called inferring. Say it with me class, inferring. Now, turn to Page 42 in your textbook, where we have a very good example of one word that conveys a lot! Now, class, who can tell me what the narrator means by this word? Anyone? Jane, how about you...? Urg. Who thinks this is overkill? heh heh heh! heh.... I don't even know why I did that anymore... —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ...*gunshot*--'Shade' 20:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Its been quite a while since i've been here... like a LONG time... wow... aside from my neglect: On my own Pegasus Wiki i've resumed working on my 'fantasy universe' or whatever you'd like to call it despite a significant lack of other user activity there... i've even been working on the base line for a novel or movie with a friend. Well considering i suddenly seem to have all this time... despite the fact that i really don't but love procrastinating... i was thinking of starting a roleplaying story here without a specific guided plot just to see what other people would make of my world, and how they personally envision it based on what i've written. However there's really no use setting something up here without the chance that anyone will actually roleplay in it. So i'm asking if you'd be willing to roleplay perhaps even along with some of your Zeldapedia friends here. I certainly don't mean to steal time from your own 'Fate' story or attempt to force you into anything but i'd be honored to have you with me as i attempt to make this work. I will be basing the story around only two things. Existing writings on my fantasy world/universe/ whatever 'Kaile', and a brief prologue i've written. You can find the prologue here and literally everything i have written on Kaile here. From there everything including character would be entirely up to the players. Any gaps in history or story line present in my writings can be filled in by asking me on my talk page. To better navigate my work i would recommend starting with the 'Kaile' page, moving to the 'Timeline of Kaile' page, and then reading the 'The Haram Empire' page. Thanks for your time and consideration, Flamefang 03:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang After reading Wikia's reasons for implementing the new skin i sent it this: "Hello Wikia. Before I ask my question i'd like to ask one of you first. After reading your reasons for changing the theme to the 'new look' i posted this. Please read it. I find it pathetic that Wikia has lost confidence in its user's ability to navigate and manipulate complex skins. If thats really the best reason anyone can give, other than what are apparently economical problems, i have in turn lost all confidence in Wikia. If Wikia cannot support three skin types it should have never made such a radical foray into the unknown against the wishes of the majority of its users. I realize that this is a move to attract the less outgoing denizens of the internet too. Command and Conquer 4 and Supreme Commander 2 tried to attract soft-core gamers without continuing to please their longtime fans. They were both massive failures. It appears Wikia is making the same sad mistake. So, my question is this: Since you seem adamant on keeping your new theme, and that is by no means a problem, why must you continue to enforce repressive policies against the use of Monaco? Yes. I read your reasons. They're not good enough. '' ''I find it increasingly abhorrent that you demonstrate a complete lack of confidence in users and visitors to navigate monaco. However i also find this ironic as your new creation makes it even harder to use Wikia sites without retaining any resemblance of functionality. Congratulations Wikia! You have made me laugh! Please note though that the sound that recently escaped my lips was entirely devoid of positive amusement. Yet despite the numerous problems i have with your skin i do not support its removal. I instead ask for you to rescind your policy against the use of monaco. Your current efforts in favor of your 'new look' appear to me to be more like a 'new world order'. Stop mimicking totalitarianism and show us your good side again. Listen to the people. Do not silence their voices." Sorry for taking up so much space here. I just wanted to make it clear that you have my support. I cannot say i back a move as our wiki is quite small and insignificant i do support the signing of petitions, writing of complaints, etc. If this dissent is really as large as its proponents make it out to be Wikia will be forced to change its repressive policy. Flamefang 04:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Hi again, Considering that there are now four of us who have confirmed that they'd be willing to play the game out of a possible six i was thinking we could start without the other two and allow them to come into the story at a later time. If you have an objection to this for any reason feel free to state so, just please reply no matter your response. Regardless of your decision it'd also be great if you could attempt to get a basic character page up like my own and Dj1337man's. I'm hoping we can get this thing generally started by the end of the week, and if not then mid next week. Thanks, Flamefang 02:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Fate I'm of the opinion that we either need to get CC to make an edit within the next couple of days or select a replacement for him. Fate hasn't seen an edit in over a month, I can't get the exact date because Wikia seems to have removed any practical means by which to access the the history of a page. The change from monoco to evil incarnate is somewhat of an excuse but it's kinda time to get Fate ticking again if we ever want to finish it. User:Metroidhunter32 04:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You know, Monobook sort of is a good replacement... You can view the history and stuff... Exact date since the last edit is my edit, October 18th, so 7 more days and... why am I doing math on a weekend?--'Shade' 12:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) So... got ideas for a character yet? I'd like to start as soon as possible :/ Flamefang 03:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang CC I say that we need to get Fate going, but I don't want to snub CC. I say bring in a sub, but make it clear that they are a sub. Have them go over the older pages to A) catch up with the story and B) learn Enki's personality. When CC comes back he can decide if he wants to take over once more. Feel free to fix the unsigned template, if you like. So, that leaves us with two options: either you play Enki or we get Flamefang as a sub. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i thought i made that clear in my previous message to be honest :/ I'm also slightly bothered by the lack of activity over here... what happened? Perhaps if we can get this RP going it will inspire everyone to get going again... Flamefang 02:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang I say we let CC stay as Enki for now. I think it's up to you, though, since you're ze creatah.--'Shade' 12:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thats fine. There is a lot of stuff on Kaile... Some of which may be kind of disjointed... but regardless i'm really happy you're taking the time to read it. A lot of people don't and just skim. Do keep in mind that some stuff there is even inaccurate as Kaile evolves in my head faster than on paper and I often forget to update things. So if you have any questions or concerns just ask! Ah, and that really sucks about CC.. i hope he gets back soon. Oh and if I didn't mention i am contactable through AIM if you use that. My username is Gmatsakis92. Thanks again, Flamefang 18:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang If you happen to come on I will be on IRC and tabsurfing for the next hour or so. Metroidhunter32 01:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for notifying me of that! I had no idea... while i dislike the current Monaco i can still work with Oasis and never really bothered to take a look at the Monobook version :/ Thanks for the offer! I've had next to no experience with coding so i'd prefer to take you up on that... and of course i'm glad to see you're visiting Pegasus! Flamefang 04:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Fair Warning I'm back for the next couple of days, but once school starts again I'm going to vanish for a while. I did badly on a class and my parents are absolutly going to take away my electronic rights. Metroidhunter32 17:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) School starts tuesday, I have no clue how long I'll be grounded for, probally at least 3 weeks. Yeah i noticed the same thing a while back... never really bothered to fix it... if you feel like it go ahead! And thanks for the compliment :) Flamefang 23:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Flamefang msg sent I'll be on most of the day today so irc please.--griff 19:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) come follow me... to the irc. I havn't talked to you in a long while D: -- 01:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) this is griffen78 btw. Advice? Hi, I'm an admin on the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki, we just started it, and I'm trying to figure out ways I can do things like Quidditch matches, duels, and such in the form of "forum" rpg. I was wondering if you had any suggestions. --BachLynn (Accio!) 01:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh Lisa... I'm back Lisa. Please return ASAP and Fate might actually shake off its cobwebs and get another edit. Metroidhunter32 00:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Lisa. If you don't come back while everyone's here I will be forced to fill this page up with reminders to come back. Metroidhunter32 23:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reminder message sent. These will persist until you return. Metroidhunter32 02:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE! We've been waiting... something like 5 weeks. I've been over helping out on the Harry Potter Roleplaying wiki for quite a while but I've still checked this place every day for your return. I totally know what you felt after fainting. I had just about the same experience except I didn't hit my head. So when I came to I felt like I'd had a nap or something. Anyway, the user who contacted you about the Harry Potter Roleplaying wiki may actually be willing to come here and participate too, so we may have a new member. Regardless though, I'm really glad that you're back. Flamefang 14:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Unfortuantly, not much. I only got back 2-3 weeks ago myself. A couple people made acount, didn't do anything, and that's about it. Welcome back though. Metroidhunter32 22:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ohai there, welcome back :D--''Shade'' 01:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fate Any fleefing news on Fate?--''Shade'' 10:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw, fleef.--''Shade'' 18:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Just incase you don't see the shout box. I need to speak with you. Please come on the IRC as soon as you can. I'll be on all weekend. I really need to speak with you--griff 03:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) 03:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism BATMAN, SUPERMAN, and Law Vs Chaos are all plagiarized from already existing universes, such as Marvel. I recommend they're deleted as soon as you get on.--''Shade'' 20:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ... I would like to talk with you on the irc when you get the chance.....--griff 05:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) rpg How do I get my rpg Dragons of Dragorhyss started? [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Activity We need to make this Wiki more active... something might happen O_O--''Shade'' 02:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm............ hmmmmmmm.................... hmmmm.................................. *thinks too much and head explodes*--''Shade'' 05:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) -Remembers repairing the Twilight Mirror- Good times...--''Shade'' 05:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pages Sure [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hooray! Activity returns!--''Shade'' 22:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Have not had the pleasure of getting one of your messages on the irc for a while. So...I'm requesting one.--griff 04:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll be on all day today so..pop in when you can.--griff 19:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, please delet the redirect. Kynarus(DND=PWNAGE!) 02:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Good Kynarus(DND=PWNAGE!) 02:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Kynarus(DND=PWNAGE!) 02:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Kynarus(DND=PWNAGE!) 02:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Bluh I think we are long over do for a random irc chat are we not?--griff 04:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) you around tonight? irc?--griff 01:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm trying to convert my monaco css (the one you helped design for me sometime in 2010 or 2009)to Monobook. Since you seem to be good at the coding, can you help? I also noticed your monobook css was made to look a little like Monaco :D In case you don't remember the Monaco skin you helped me design: #The box with all the text in it (like this message)was gold #Font color was black #Background color (AKA everything behind the text, around the wiki logo, etc.)was dark blue If possible, could you help make it look like Monaco again? I tried making the skin in my monobook css like this, but it screwed up when I previewed it :/ --''Shade'' 20:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Back from Dad's, and just saying thanks for any help with the skin and merry Christmas!--''Shade'' 01:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Name Thanks :P The name was inspired by an article that a lot of people liked (and "Shade Link" starting to get boring to me). Since "Parax" was taken, I had to add a ".".--''Shade'' 02:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, noticed that you edited about four days ago and haven't seen you in something like a year. How's it going? Flamefang 09:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) #Zeldapedia-irc Hey, you should come on there sometime soon. I wanna see you, and they want to see you. :I --griff 00:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Tunnels Yes, this is the creator of tunnels. Sorry it took so long to reply, but my computer is junk. I created tunnels to be a sort of Post-apocalyptic roleplay in which the apocalypse was so long ago that no one even knew their was an apocalypse. Also, this is the first time I've used a wiki to roleplay. I mostly just use chat(I roleplay on another site usualy). On another note, I'm currently creating a guide to the tunnels on another wiki, including a bestiary, Known history, and existing factions. Its on my personal wiki, Caliburns Wiki. Jacobplm 19:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Griffen78: being to lazy to log in ## (two numbersign)awesomebitches is the new zeldapedia chat thing, but I just kind of want to see you. It s summer and we are not chatting a lot....this upsets me. Reply No worries, it's good to see an old friend online :P-- 00:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Griffen buggin you again That unlogged in ip you msg'd was me btw. Anyway, We need to chat soon. give me a time and a place....the place being the irc obv. --griff 04:54, July 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry about missing you.....I have work and such now, so interweb time is short....try tuesday night or Wednesday. I will lack internet tomorrow.--griff 05:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm on and will be fore at least a few hours.--griff 02:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Check the shout box, and get on the irc when you have the time please, I don't work tomorrow, so I'll be on for a while.--griff 01:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I require your eyes and fingers within the irc. We must chat. 02:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) We should talk, can you come to the irc sometime? I'll be using my usual nickname. Griffen78, of course. -Griffen78 :Wait a sec, what's the address for our IRC? I haven't talked to you guys in forever.-- 18:37, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you still exist? I'd love to talk to you again. -The transgender girl formally known as Griff/Griffen78 My goodness! How are you doing, Griff? (Or what should I call you now?) I'd love to talk to you again too :) If you'd like you can email me-- my address is my username here (with no underscore) @gmail.com. I hope to hear from you someday ^_^ --Lisa That goes for anyone else who sees this too, although I am rather doubtful anyone will. I miss you guys. So much has changed. I would love to hear how you all are doing. If you see this, please email me. Warmest regards, Lisa